


Trust me, I'm a werewolf.

by spac3bar7end3r



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Derek, College Student Stiles, Human Derek Hale, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Alternating, Werewolf Scott McCall, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spac3bar7end3r/pseuds/spac3bar7end3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles rolls his eyes at Scott because ten years as a best friend and he hasn’t changed. Even an alpha bite can’t do anything to his friend’s brain at all.<br/>“Dude! Spiderman is a fictional character!”<br/>“Werewolf used to be one too until you mentioned it!”<br/>“Duh. Just because you’ve never seen it doesn’t mean it’s not real. “ Stiles sighs. His voice is pitch higher than usual when he tries to win an argument.<br/>“Prove it, “ Scott says with seriousness. He still doesn’t really believe it though.<br/>“Scott, trust me, I’m a werewolf.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Sorry in advanced for my grammar or any faults in this story. :)

 

            It’s a usual day for Stiles. He wakes up at six thirty, showers and changes to cleanest clothes he can find then gets out of his dorm to get his breakfast at his usual diner. But what’s not usual is during his morning routine today he couldn’t find his roommate anywhere and no text from him. Maybe Scott spent the night at Allison’s place again, Stiles thinks but… to be sure he guesses he should text him again.

_Dude, Where are you???_

Stiles texts Scott for the third time today but there’s still no answer.

_Seriously, answer me or I’m going to freak out. r u ok?_

_Scott. Answer me._

Still no answer from the other side. dammit Scott.

_Answer now or I WILL CALL UR MOM._

Stiles is going to text another messages but then the phone in his hand ring a notification for text alert and the message appears.

**Sorry. This is Derek. Scott’s friend. He’s sleeping now. I just found his phone on the floor. He’s fine and you don’t have to call his mom.**

_oh. Whats he doing w/ u_

**We’re friends. We hang out.**

Stiles might have snort at the sarcasm if it isn’t Derek _freaking_ Hale texting with him now. Derek who he has a crush on for almost a year now is texting. With him. Can he have a moment of silence for his sanity because. Wow. Surreal (but nice)

            _Ha fucking ha. No. Seriously._

            **He said he didn’t want to worry you then he crashed at my room last night.**

Worry him? What did Scott do? The last time scott didn’t tell Stiles what he’d done was when they were in fifth grade and Scott accidentally (or not) ate Stiles’ favorite snack by himself.

            _WHAT DID HE DO???_

            **He said he got bitten by something. I already treated him because he refused to go to hospital. He looks fine.**

            _WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY SOMETHING._

            **I don’t know! I only told you what Scott said. He said it wasn’t a big deal. I see now why he doesn’t want you to know.**

            _Duh. Tell him I’ll see him later in class. I have to go now. Bye (to you too)_

            **Bye, Stiles.**

            _:)_

Is it only him or sending a smiley face via text seems a little bit flirty? Maybe it’s only him...but normally he’s never texted smiley face to Scott or even Lydia whom he once thought she was the love of his life. Derek doesn’t answer back. Does he feel like Stiles was being flirty with him so he backed out or he just didn’t care? Wait, does Derek know Stiles? They’ve never talked to each other before. Stiles secretly glances at him sometimes but that doesn’t count.

The sound of tons of students explodes while Stiles is on the way to his classroom. He has to concentrate a little before continues to walk. Honestly, no matter how much he gets used to the senses it doesn't mean he gets used to the loud noise or somebody's BO in the morning. He is finding a seat in the room when his phone rings a text alert.

 **DUDE sorry I just woke up. I’ll be there in 10 mins.**  

Stiles knows it when Scott coming. Not the fact that how his heart beating so loud and his footsteps echoes in the hallway but the fact that his best friend _got bitten_. By a werewolf.

“Scott.” Stiles is still staring at Scott with shocked eyes. Scott quickly sits next to Stiles. Not caring what the professor is saying he says to Stiles. “You won’t believe it Stiles. Last night I got bitten by something. It was really hurt Derek even had to make sure I wasn’t going to die but then in the morning the wound is gone!”

“Ugh I think I believe you.”

“Aw dude, you’re my best bud, “ Scott says “I even have the bandage with me in case you won’t believe it. It’s super weird. “

Stiles doesn’t say anything until he sees Scott shaking. He’s sweating and mumbling something. “Hey what’s happening? “ Stiles asks.

“I--I--Something’s wrong with me, Stiles.” Stiles nods, listening to his best friend’s rapid heartbeats.

“How’s your feeling?”

“I feel _everything_. I don’t know what to say. I hear the kid on the front row speaking about the latest movie. I hear that orange-shirt dude shaking his leg under table. I smell something. God, what’s happening with me,” Scott says, “It comes so suddenly.”

“Uh huh.”

Stiles puts his hand on Scott sweaty palm and tells him to count from 1-10 and follow his breath. “It helps for people who have a panic attack.”

“Am I having a panic attack?”

“Yes? but that’s not entirely true. Wait when class ends I’ll tell you.”

“Okay…”

Scott looks sceptically but he goes back to listen to Professor or maybe mentally freaks out.

When the class ends Stiles drags Scott out of the classroom before Allison can gets Scott. No, he’ll deal with it later but not today. His hands already filled with freaked-out Scott.

“We’ll talk about this in our room.”

“Wait. Why do we have to talk there?”

Stiles sighs then look at Scott. “I think you need to be alone when you know this.”

 ---------------------

“It’s a specific kind of infection, “ Stiles says grimly to Scott the moment a door closed and Scott is sitting on his own bed. Scott gasps and looks shocked for a second before he opens his mouth.

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah.” Stiles nods. He looks at Scott’s eyes, mentally arguing with himself whether he should tell his best friend or not. Can Scott accept the truth? Whatever. It’s not like he can go back now. “I think it's called lycanthropy.”

“What's that? Is it bad?... There could be something seriously wrong with me!”

Scott smells like fear...but whatever he think he has is not going to be worse than this.

“I know, you're a werewolf! Rwrrr!” Stiles laughs at his own voice but Scott isn’t impressed. He pushes Stiles and mumbles to himself. Wait?? he thinks Stiles was kidding?

“Hey dude wait. I wasn’t kidding.”

“What, Stiles? You said I was a werewolf. Like I would believe you. “

“Dude, heightened senses. If you aren’t becoming something supernatural then what are you?”

“No! You can’t use that as a reason Stiles! Spiderman also has some kind of heightened senses and he isn’t a werewolf! “

Stiles rolls his eyes at Scott because ten years as a best friend and he hasn’t changed. Even an alpha bite can’t do anything to his friend’s brain at all.

“Dude! Spiderman is a fictional character!”

“Werewolf used to be one too until you mentioned it!”

“Duh. Just because you’ve never seen it doesn’t mean it’s not real. “ Stiles sighs. His voice is pitch higher than usual when he tries to win an argument.

“Prove it, “ Scott says with seriousness. He still doesn’t really believe it though.

“Scott, trust me, I’m a werewolf,” Stiles points a finger at himself, smiles smugly at his friend for a second.

“Wait what????”

“Yeah, sorry I didn’t tell you sooner buddy. I didn’t think this day would come.” Stiles looks a little sad. He definitely didn’t think one day he would sitting in class in a college and know that his best friend was bitten by an alpha werewolf.

Scott is quiet now. It’s like he’s trying to decide that his friend is joking or not but Stiles stops smiling now so maybe… maybe he speaks the truth? What else can he explains the weird things happened to himself? But werewolf is the last thing he expects.

“Okay Okay. I’m going to prove it to you. Don’t close your eyes.” Stiles shakes himself then looks straight to Scott’s eyes then his amber eyes slowly turns into shiny golden eyes.

“Woah. What’s happened to your eyes?”

“Shut up Scott.” Stiles’s voice muffled by his teeth slowly becoming to look like fangs. Really sharp fangs.

Scott gasps and looks at his friend with surprise. “Is werewolf really real? You look like vampire from Buffy though. Maybe you’re mistaken vampire as a werewolf.”

Stiles seems to be shaken by that comment. He laughs while his fangs still out and he has sideburns now but wait, where are his eyebrows?

“Dude!! Is being werewolf mean I have to lose my eyebrows like you?”

“Scott that’s so not the issues. But yes, you’ll lose your eyebrows when you shift.”

“Does it have a real meaning behind? like a metaphor or something?”

Stiles rolls his eyes. Now he’s back as a human again and he can’t believe he’s friend with this human.

“What? Don’t judge me! Even Augustus Waters could use cigarette as a metaphor? Why couldn’t I? “

And this maybe the reason why Stiles is friend with Scott. Maybe.

 


	2. Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is weird (but nothing new here, he's weird all the time.)  
> but special.  
> This chapter contains a bit of Stiles' past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a little late for this week. And maybe I was totally lying when I said this story will have like 3 chapters because I think there'll be more. I'm sorry in advanced for any mistakes here.

Stiles knew he was different from the other kids on his first day at the kindergarten after his  family had moved from their old pack in Poland and started their own little pack in Beacon Hills. His mom was the alpha, the true alpha or something. He still couldn’t grab the concept of it. Stiles and his dad were beta with golden eyes. Stiles tackled a girl in the playground and she didn’t heal.

“Why don’t you heal?” Stiles asked the other kid with interested. “What?” The girl looked up at him then looked at her scraped knees and cried.

“Don’t cry. It’ll heal”

“It won’t. Idiot. Didn’t your mom tell you?”

“ _Didn’t your mom tell you?_ ” Stiles looked at the girl incredulously. Why did she have to make it a big deal? She didn’t stop crying and her voice was getting louder and louder.

“Cora, Why are you crying.” The older kid who was playing near them saw the commotion, so he walked toward them.

“This idiot was asking why my knee doesn’t heal.” Cora got up,pointing at confused Stiles.

“What? What happened to your knee?”

“He pushed me!”

“But I was just playing!” Stiles cried out. “I always played like this with the kids in my old pack!”

“Pack? What pack?” The older boy asked then the girl whispered “Hey, what does pack mean?”

“It means group or family.” Stiles answered. The older boy looked amused. “Why don’t you call it family then?”

“Because it’s a pack! you guys are weird.”

“You’re the one who’s weird! We are not!” Cora shouted. She already forgot about her wound even though it was still hurt.

“Hey kids, what’s happening?” Claudia Stilinski walked toward the kids. She was talking with the other moms when she heard a ruckus.

“Mom!” Stiles ran to his mother. “These guys said that they can’t heal.”

“Oh. Of course they can’t.”

“What!?”

“Ohhh so you’re a lying liar!” Cora pointed at Stiles and looked at him with wide eyes.

“Cora, mom said we shouldn’t call someone a liar.”

“Except if he is.”

“I’M NOT!! Mom why did you say that?” Stiles let out his frustration. Claudia knew her little boy was almost at his limit,his nostrils flared. Thank god Stiles’ fangs were still small,so no one noticed.

Claudia bent down to whisper in her pup’s ear, “Because we’re special, Stiles.”

“And they aren’t?”

“Everybody’s special, wolf boy. We’re just special in our different way.”

Stiles’ heart was beating so loud he almost didn’t catch what his mom was saying but he heard her. He concentrated on her sound then everything seemed back to normal except Cora who was still looking at Stiles with annoyance.

“Well?”

“Well what?” Stiles asked.

“You pushed me.” Claudia now knew what the girl wanted. She tap at Stiles’ shoulder and said “Well son, what do you say when you heard someone?”

“Sorry?” Stiles asked his mom. She nodded,so he turned his head at Cora and said “I’m sorry I pushed you.”

“Good,” The girl said and looked content then she was smacked softly at the back of her head by the older boy. “You too.”

“What? Why?”

“Mom said you shouldn’t act like a spoiled brat” He shrugged like it was normal for them to do something like that.

“What? Der,I’m not--”

“Or I’ll tell mom.” Cora shut her mouth. “I’msorryeventhoughImnotsorry” She mumbled something. The older boy, Der, sighed then looked at Claudia.

“I’m sorry about my sister.”

“Nah It’s okay. You do a good job as her older brother though.” Claudia smiled. The kid looked like he was shy a little bit then said back. “Thanks.”

“Good! Now me and my little Stiles have to go back home. It’s almost dinner time, would you guys like to come?”

Der smiled sheepishly then said “Thanks but I already told my mom I’ll be back before dinner.”

“Okay then. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye Mrs…”

“I’m Mrs.Stilinski. Can you pronounce that? You can call me Mrs.S, It’s easier.” Claudia smiled at Cora who was struggling to pronounce her last name but Cora looked at her sharply. “Goodbye Mrs.Shtailinshkee.”

Claudia bit back a laugh. She picked Stiles up and walked back home.

“I don’t like them.” Stiles said while helping his mom making dinner.

“Who?”

“The girl named Cora and her brother. They’re loud and they called me weird.” Stiles pout. Claudia shaked her head. Guess it was the time to talk with her pup.

“Stiles, like I said we’re special.”

“What makes us special? Is it because we can heal and they can’t?”

“No, it’s not about your healing process, your heightened sense or your face when you shift.”

“Is it because I’m a werewolf?”

“hmmm maybe a little.” Claudia smiled, kiss lightly on her son’s nose. “But that what makes us special and it’s a good special.”

“How good is it?”

“Well, we have pack and bonds but they don’t. Do you want to not having pack?”

“No!”

“Yep. They have their family bond. We have that too,so it’s like we get two candies while the others get one.” Stiles was grinning now. His mom always knew how to make him smile. He didn’t get the alpha power from her when she died 9 years after but he sure inherited her power of making people smile easily and that was enough.

“I like candies.”

“I know.”

 ------------------

Stiles is weird.

It’s not like it’s new though, Derek thinks. Stiles is weird all the time, one time he saw Stiles running laps all night like he was practicing for the Olympic or something and the next morning he acted like nothing happened. There are many many times he saw Stiles doing some weird shit but it’s not like they hang out, so he didn’t say anything. Just watching him. (Derek, maybe you’re the one who’s weird--shut up Erica.)

But this time It’s getting weirder, Stiles is standing in front of Derek’s room.

“What?”

“Erm, hi. I er...Can we talk?” Stiles is bouncing on his heels. Wait. Why does Stiles have to talk with him? Does he know about the fact that Derek is secretly  ~~pining~~  watching him?

Derek gestures Stiles to enter the room. It’s the one-bedroom apartment Derek is currently renting because he doesn’t want to live in a dorm or a fraternity because he likes to be brooding alone--Cora’s word.

“What is it?”

“Nothing.”

Derek raises his eyebrows. Stiles seems to be thinking for a second then says,

“I just want to check that, er, do you know who bit Scott?”

“Who? I don’t know Stiles, I don’t think it’s a person though. It’s look like an animal bite but I’m not the expert.”

“WHAT. I mean what bit Scott. Yeah, sorry. I’m just checking.”

“Yeah, we went to the woods and then Scott was screaming, so we ran toward him and he said he get bitten.” Stile is bobbing his head while Derek speaks but when he finishes Stile speaks immediately.

“Why did you guys go to the woods? It’s not safe.”

“I think Jackson said something like he got dumped by Lydia  _again_ , so we, as his friends, should drink with him.”

“Ughhh. Jackson the drama queen,” Stiles rolls his eyes and says with annoyance. “Why didn’t you stop them?”

“It was just going to the woods and Scott is fine, right?” Derek huffs. Stiles doesn’t know how childish his friends are. Like they will listen to Derek.

“But it was dark and scary!!”

“Well, are you scared of the dark? It’s not that dark. It was full moon last night!!”

“That’s the problem!”

“What?” Derek shouts back. Stiles immediately shuts his mouth and avoids looking in Derek’s eyes.

Stiles is weird and he’s getting weirder.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Kudos and comments! I really appreciate that! :)  
> This fic is updated at least once a week so stay for more! It might be a bit late though I've to study for my midterms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' trying to update his life to people around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not update this fic for weeks. I was dying from midterms and papers. I'm too sleepy to proof this chapter, so sorry in advanced guys. Thanks for reading. You rock!

3

 

“Ugh, he probably knows I’m a werewolf now,” Stiles whines. Caitlyn is laughing at him on the screen.

“Stiles, stop being a drama queen. It’s not like you were peeing on him to create a territory,is it?” Stiles heaves a sigh then said “Dude, no dog jokes, please.”

“I was just saying that to piss you off. Anyway, if what you said really happened then it’s just you staring at his hot body and got angry at something that wasn’t his fault, right?”

“Hey, it was totally his fault for dragging Scott to the woods.”

“But he wasn’t the one who bit Scott, Stiles, he’s just a human.” _yeah, a really hot one_. Stiles thinks but doesn’t say it, so Caitlyn can’t tease him. (more than she already does.)

“Then what happened next?” Caitlyn says lazily, looking on the screen of his monitor he can see her walking around her apartment in Beacon Hills using her werewolf senses to catch what Stiles is saying.

“Erm, I just stared at him for a minute or two then got out of his room.”

“What? just that? tell me there was some staring contest with sexual tension happened there.”

“Uhhh no. Maybe on my side, yeah.”

“Nah, I think no one can resist your horny bambi eyes,” Caitlyn cackles which makes Stiles hates his packmate a little bit.

“I think you did though.”

“Oh no,Stiles Stilinski, remember the time when we tried making out and had sex? that so happened because of your bambi eyes.” Stiles huffs when he recalls his almost-date time with Caitlyn. It was fun, they were friend with benefits. They talked about everything but nothing further than sex. People thought they were dating but they both knew they were not perfect as mates. Stiles hooked up with her sometimes after coming to college but then stopped when he met Derek. (Whom he rarely talked with)

“I think the problem right now is Scott. You know, he just got turned, so he’s maybe super confused.” Stiles changes the topic. Caitlyn knows he does but she says nothing about it. Instead she says,

“Well, do you know who bit him?” Stiles shakes his head. “Nah, I think it’s a rogue.” he already went to the scene and the scent of the alpha he caught there and the scent lingering on Scott told him that it’s no one he know from The Secret Supernatural Society. (Scott rolled his eyes when Stiles mentioned it.)

“So does that make him pack? you know, since his alpha might not come back to claim him. Maybe the hunters get him now.”

“Yeah. I might have to talk with Allison soon.”

“Allison as Allison Argent the daughter of the hunter in our town?”

“Yup. And Allison Argent the girlfriend.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah.”

Normally Stiles doesn’t talk with the hunters. They have truce in Beacon Hills, Stiles’ hometown in California, but Stiles has never seriously talked with them before. Stiles’ father is the one who does the job as the alpha. Allison Argent is the exception because she is Scott’s girlfriend and Scott is Stiles’ bro, so yeah, she has to deal with the fact that Stiles has a furry werewolf ass. They don’t talk about it but right now? She has one more fact she has to deal with.

“Yes, Stiles?” Allison answered the call as soon as Stiles dials her number.

“Hi Allison. Do you know there’s a rogue in town?”

“I think I heard dad talking about it. ”

“Scott got bitten.”

“WHAT?” Allison’s voice pierces his sensitive ears. Stiles winces then says

“I don’t know man, he was going out with Jackson and their jock friends last night and then BOOM werewolf.” Stiles hears Allison sighs on the other side “So now he’s a beta?”

“Yup, so I thought urgh,maybe you might want to know that your significant other has a furry ass now and I’ll take him in my pack.” because _duh_ , where will Scott be if not his pack?

“Are the others know about this? I mean, Jackson and his friends.”

“No. I asked Derek and he said he thought it was an animal bite.”

“Good. I don’t want anyone else tangling in this mess.” then Allison hangs up. Well, no one asking Stiles if he wants to be in this shit in the first place. If you ask,Stiles wants none. Stiles just wants to go in the woods and runs around all night like a happy wolf he is.

          Actually it looks like Derek gets suspicious. Stiles has secrets and Derek can’t know that, whether it is about Stiles’ sexual frustration against him or the fact that Stiles is a werewolf. Stiles already told Scott to be careful and don’t tell anyone about their once-a-month problem but he still can’t rest assure. It’s not only about Stiles and Scott but also his pack, so Stiles calls his alpha.

It doesn’t take Stiles’ dad too long to pick up a call.

“Hello son,” John Stilinski says enthusiastically, “What makes you call me this early?”

“Dad, it’s already afternoon here, anyway, remember my friend Scotty?”

“The kid who has asthma?” Stiles hears his dad doing something in the background. It seems like he’s cooking breakfast. Stiles hears a sound of something sizzling in the pan and his father humming.

“Yes, but FYI,he doesn’t have an asthma problem anymore,” Stiles says and waits for his dad’s reply.

“oh okay,so? Is this the reason why you call me,son?”

“Yes, dad. He...has something else.”

“What are you trying to tell me, Stiles?”

“Ugh.” Stiles coughs then continues “He might have the same problem as...us? me, you, Caitlyn and the others?”

“WHAT.”

honestly, Stiles’s heard this word for like, million times today. (No, he has not.)

“He’s like us now.”

“Who bit him?” John’s voice turn into his business voice, the sheriff voice as Stiles calls it.

“I don’t know who but I know it’s a rogue.”

“Okay, you want to make him pack, I presume?”

“Yes.” Stiles nods even though his dad can’t see him.

“Well, it depends on him. Don’t force him to choose. He can make his own choice to be my beta or someone else’s beta or even an omega. You understand, son?”

“I know dad, I already told Caitlyn and she might already tell the others.”

“okay, remember to bring him home when both of you finish your semester.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Good luck with your midterms, kid.”

“Thanks. Oh and Dad,”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t think I didn’t hear you cook your greasy bacons earlier!”

“Dang it, Stiles! I’m the alpha!”

“And I’m the alpha’s son! Hah!” Stiles says before he hangs up. Of course, werewolves can’t die from high cholesterol but Stiles has done this since he was young, so it becomes a habit.  

          Stiles stretches on his bed for ten minutes before he gathers his things to go to study in library. Werewolf superpower can’t make a college life better than the average. What worse is it’s actually more annoying to be a werewolf in a college than average people, you hear people talking while you taking an exam or Stiles spent time listening to some attractive guy (,whose name might begin with a ‘D’ and end with a ‘k’ and have an ‘ere’ in a middle,) talking with his friend instead of listening to the professor.

Stiles scatters his books, pens and papers all over the table and makes himself home. He sits almost five minutes before he’s too hungry to study. He blames on the guy over there who secretly munches cookies in front of him. Not only the crunching sound but the smell of butter and chocolate make him hungry. See? It’s tough being a (almost not) teen wolf.

When Stiles gets back he knows it before he sees his table. He knows that it is now occupied by someone else.

“Derek?”

“Hey Stiles? What are you doing here?” Derek looks up from his books. He’s wearing black frame glasses. Wow jock guy in nerd glasses! Stiles needs a camera!

“I’m studying for my midterms. Actually, this is my table.” Stiles points at his things on the corner of the table.

“Oh. Sorry, I didn’t know about that.”

_Ba-dump._

Huh?

Derek’s lying. His heartbeats is increasing and his breathing rhythm changes a little bit. What was his lie? He didn’t know about Stiles’ studying for midterms or this is Stiles’ table? No, more importantly, why did he lie?

“Nah, it’s okay dude. We can share.” Stiles then sits in front of Derek and grins at him. Derek’s heartbeats are increasing and he smells like panic. What’s wrong with him? Weird. Normally they don’t hang out much, so Stiles doesn’t know if this is normal or not.

“Cool. I just ,you know, the place’s full with student hibernating themselves here, I couldn’t find a vacant seat,” Derek says casually while adjusting his glasses.

“Yeah, there’s a lot of people more than usual.” Stiles scrunches up his nose, thinking of mix of people’s scent.

“Yes, and then I thought this is boyd’s table, so I just sat here.” Derek points at the table and smiles then goes back to his book.

_Derek lies._

 


	4. Interesting Creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles misunderstands everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg guys, I'm sorry I haven't update this for months but now I'm baaack. I have many ideas for this story and I think I'll take time writing this. Anyone interested in being my beta? you can message me in [my tumblr](http://hi1104.tumblr.com/)   
> I think it'll be a bit longer than I thought because I want to introduce Stiles' pack too :D
> 
> Sorry again for any mistakes here.  
> Enjoy reading! :)

 

Stiles looks incredulously at Derek. Dammit Erica, he shouldn’t have trust her by sitting here. Stiles might think he’s annoying and who will believe his lies? Boyd never allows his table to be this messy and Derek shouldn’t find Stiles and his messy habit adorable. He shouldn’t.

“Reading for midterms?”

“Yes, It’s such a pain in the ass. With tons of work and many things.” Derek shrugs.

“Hah, I can relate to that.” Stiles huffs then picks his notebook up and begins to read it. Derek’s a bit disappointed to end a conversation with Stiles. (oh, but he doesn’t show it.)

“You’re in a psychology class, right? I heard Isaac talking about you sometimes. You know him, right? The curly hair guy,” so Derek continues to chat with Stiles and tries not to look so desperate.

“Ah, I know that dude. He sits behind me,” Stiles says and Derek is trying not to get jealous at the fact that Isaac gets to see Stiles from behind at least once a week. Okay... now he’s being pathetic.

“He says you always answer the professor enthusiastically.”

“Haha yeah, wait. Is that implied that I’m being pretentious?” Derek raises his eyebrows. How the hell does Stiles assume that?

"No. It's cool. Remember the writing class you took last semester? I was also in that class. I don't know if you remember but yeah, you sure talked a lot even if it was a _writing_ class." Stiles grins then laughs loudly he has to cover his mouth before the librarian comes and kicks them out.

"Yeah, I remember you alright. And I didn't talk a lot in that class you know, I was even like, less talkative than usual."

Derek doesn't know if Stiles is lying or not because he remembers Stiles raising his hand arguing with the professor about something he couldn't remember. (Because he was busy looking at Stiles' lips utter words)

"I think you speak in that one class more than I normally speak for months."

"You are really talkative though, with your eyebrows," Stiles wiggles his eyebrows at Derek "and if you are really that quiet you won't talk with me right?"

"Hm, maybe it depends on the person I'm talking with." Derek smirks and Stiles smiles sheepishly then goes back to his notebook.

Ok, now he’s out of topic to talk with Stiles. Derek knows that he is not an interesting guy. People don’t normally talk happily with him. He always talk with people via his awkward eyebrows. He can flirt with people alright but not easily with Stiles.

“How’s Scott doing?” Derek asks again after they sat in silence for ten minutes. Stiles looks up while rubbing his hands saying simply “Well, he’s fine now as if he’s never got bitten in the forest on a full moon night.”

“So...who bit him?”

“Well, I don’t know. I don’t think I came across with--WAIT, you mean, what bit him, right?” Stiles raises his eyebrows. He looks panic a little but then he goes back to being his normal self. (as normal as he can be)

“Right, yeah. Sorry. I just remembered you said that and it slipped out of my mouth.” Derek waves his hand halfheartedly.

“...Okay?” Stile squints his eyes at Derek looking skeptical.

“Like you said, it didn’t look like a human-bite to me, unless that human has a big fangs and has a habit of biting people like a--”

“A WHAT?” Stiles widens his eyes looking at Derek like a little kid getting caught. Derek raises his eyebrows while he turns his head to see if the librarian is looking at them or not, then he lowers his voice.

“Shh. We’re in a library, remember? I was going to say a vampire. It’s not a big deal.”

Stiles looks stunned. He heaves a heavy sigh then looks at Derek with annoyance. What the hell is wrong with Stiles? Oh he forgot. Stiles is _weird_. He has a crush on a super weird guy. Of all people.

“Normal people would not think of vampire when they got bitten, you know?”

“I don’t know. Bella Swan does though, think of vampire. When she tells Edward…”

“You’ve watched _Twilight_?” Stiles asks incredulously trying to lower his voice.

“Read it actually. It’s my sister’s and then I read it again recently for class.”

“What class made you read _Twilight_ , dude? I didn’t know we have that kind of class.”

“Actually, it’s not in class materials. I was just...curious. It’s about mythical creatures,” Derek says nonchalantly.

“Hmm? For what class? I didn’t know any of my friends having some kind of mythical creatures class.”

“Oh, It’s a literature class. It’s not really in the main subject but there’re some interesting stories how my professor interpret mythical creatures in literature, so I’m finding out more.” Derek smiles looking down at his notes.

“Interpret how?” Stiles asks looking interested. He’s stretching his hands looking comfortable. Textbooks and notebooks on the table are long forgotten.

“It’s just...I don’t know if you find this interesting or not but my professor interpret vampire in literature as people with ‘queer’ sexual behavior, mostly with violence though.”

“I’m not that surprise. Look at Edward Cullen. We have a great example.” Stiles wrinkles his nose and makes stupid face. “Vampire, huh? I don’t know if they’ll be offended or not being represented as not normal? I mean, being called supernatural I understand but it’s different from being abnormal. It’s just their nature.”

“I understand you. Maybe it would be offended If they were real,” Derek jokes. Stiles looks stunned before he coughs awkwardly.

“Yeah, If they were real…” Stiles nods slowly before he says “Hmph. Cool. So, are there any other interesting creatures?” Stiles grins playfully looking like he has an inside joke with himself. Derek’s heart doesn’t almost have a heart attack. No, Derek, you can do it. It’s just his smile. keep your hopeless crush under control.

“My professor doesn’t talk much about the subject but he said some interesting thing about _werewolf_.” Stiles’ breath catches when Derek says the word ‘werewolf’ but Derek was too engrossed in talking to notice it.

“How…?”

“How does he interpret it? He said it illustrates the power of masculinity in the society but at the same time it also represents queerness. It was used to mock the rules or what’s natural and what’s not.”

“Again with the normal and not normal, huh.” Stiles raises his eyebrows easily. Derek nods.

“Seems like we’re not really kind to the supernatural world at all.” Derek laughs and Stiles’ bobbing his head up and down.

“If I were one I would be offended.” Derek imagines himself as one of a supernatural creature. It would be cool if it happens in the movie but in the real world it wouldn’t be different from the literature. There’ll possibly be discrimination.

Stiles sighs and stares at nothing. He seems to be thinking for a minute before he snaps out of it and looks at Derek, grinning. “Wow. Nice talk. This is like the first time we have a long conversation. Normally I would say hi and you just grunt.”

“Sorry. Did I talk too much? I can’t control my mouth when I’m talking about something I like.” _With someone I like._ Derek thinks.

“Oh no, big guy. That was not talking too much at all. Look at me.” Derek laughs.

“And I find you pretty interesting, honestly.”

Stiles raises his eyebrow looking at Derek weirdly. They stare at each other for who know how long before Stiles coughs then says “Erm, I just remember I promised to meet Scott soon. I gotta go.”

He quickly grabs his belongings and almost jumps out of his chair, then he’s gone, leaving confused Derek with the empty table in a quiet library.

            What the…? Did Derek said something stupid? Or is it too soon to say something like he’s interested in Stiles but they’ve known each other almost a year. Derek heaves a long sigh, grabbing his phone and texts Erica.

            _I don’t know what I’ve done but Stiles suddenly left me._

A minute later, Derek’s phone vibrates. Erica texts him back.

            **You sit w him @ lib like I said? Great. but what creepy things u said to make him upset?**

            _I don’t know? I said I found him interesting and next thing I know he was gone._

            **WOW. Somebody’s making a move today. Good job.**

            **Maybe he’s just shy?**

            _He looked panic._

            **Ouch.**

Derek puts his phone back in his pocket and goes back to his notes aka continues his pathetic life again.

\-------------------------

            He knows. He definitely knows. He was trying to make Stiles said it for sure but Stiles didn’t fall for his trick.

“Dude, what are you doing?” Scott open their dorm’s door and looks curiously at Stiles sitting on his chair.

“Scott! Derek knows!” Stiles stops mumbling with himself and widens his eyes at Scott. He has been sitting and standing for minutes now.

“He knows what?”

“He knows about werewolf!” Stiles tries to lower his voice at the word werewolf but fails miserably.

“What? How?” Scott looks confused. “You smell like paper. Weird. I mean I’ve never clearly smelled anything on people before.”

“Yup. I went to library and met Derek. Oh my god. He knows! He tries to said something about supernatural creature and then looked at me and said that I was interesting.”

“Uh? It means he’s interested in you?” Scott finishes sentence as a question and looks at Stiles like he’s gone crazy. He flops down on his bed on the other side of the room lazily.

“Because I am a werewolf!”

“No. Because you’re attractive. Ugh, I can’t believe I said that.”

“Hahaha! No, it’s not funny. I need to tell my pack to be careful.” Stiles sighs, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “They’re gonna kill me.”

“Are you sure he knows? It’s not like he said that you’re a werewolf, right?”

“Dude, normal people don’t usually talk about supernatural creatures. Derek lied about him not knowing I was sitting in a library and tried to talk with me. He wasn’t being subtle at all. His heart rate was going crazy while he was talking. Whose heart rate goes fast when they talk about _Twilight_? No one! He was afraid of me.” Stiles whines desperately.

“We can know when people feel scared?” Scott asks. “Why don’t I know that? I walked past many people today and all I know is they stink.” Scott wrinkles his nose disgustingly.

“It’s more like… we detect people’s feelings from their physical reaction. Heart rate, sweat, body languages, smell.” Stiles says while Scott looks at him from his bed. Scott’s counting his fingers slowly.

“And Scott, Derek totally reeked of anxiety when he was talking to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Kudos and Comments! You really make my day :D Hope to see you again next chap! I'll update soon.


End file.
